Missing You: Link x Reader
by Triforce of Water
Summary: Post-game Ocarina of Time. Link never knew love could be so strong... Or that it could break a heart so easily. Can he ever pick up his broken pieces? Or have you shattered him forever?


Link loved the way you smiled, bright as the sun and sweet as sugar.

Loved your cute pout whenever he talked to Malon or Saria.

Loved your effortless gestures of affection, from resting your head on his shoulders, to slipping your small hand into his, to fighting whole mobs just to see him.

Loved the smell of your _ hair, faint raspberries and fresh grass, which was just like you.

Loved the way the words, "I love you," rolled off your tongue.

Loved that you cared enough to brush Epona and clean his sword and ask how his day had been.

Loved how free you made him feel, like the weight of the world had lifted off his shoulders when your simple yet beautiful _ eyes met his.

Loved how you'd traced his growing smile gently, as if you could hurt him with your touch.

Loved when you played your ocarina with his, melodies slipping together in an incredible sound too far from words.

Loved how you would steal his hat and hide it in his house, always clean and with a little heart stitched to the inside.

Loved that your tears would stop once he hugged you, as if he were the only thing you needed.

Loved coming to you with his problems and receiving sensible answers.

Loved your sweet kisses on the cheek.

Loved the fact that you could handle yourself in a fight.

Loved your innocence, so unaware that he worried the world would hurt you.

Loved the feisty streak you had running through you, daring to snap at even the most fearsome of foes.

Loved it when you pressed yourself to his chest in a hug, showing you were slightly vulnerable through your bubbly and carefree demeanor.

Loved your giggle, light and tinkly.

Loved the care and time you took to make him arrows, him protesting even though you both knew yours flew the straightest.

Loved how you asked for a story when he was saying good night and leaving your house.

But he hated visiting your gravestone, walking among bland gray rows to a simple block that could never have enough room to state how he felt about you.

For you had died a year ago to the day, taken down by Ganondorf while Link was forced to watch, limbs being paralyzed, unable to help you or the constricting sadness in his heart. Your last words to him- no, to anyone- were "It isn't your fault.." You had breathed your final breath in his arms, as he broke free and rushed towards you. He was too late to save you, the love of his life. He had turned to the King of Evil, face stained with shining tears, and struck him into oblivion with a single blow.

He knew no matter what he did, it wouldn't bring you back. He still grieved. The Hero of Time had been brought down by what he thought to be his greatest strength. Never again to see your smiling face. Never again to hear your voice, music to his ears. Never again to say your name without a deep despair in his heart.

His friends had tried to comfort him, saying that you wouldn't want to make him live like this. Staring out onto Lake Hylia, smooth as glass, he thought of what could have been, and what had already been shared. He thought of dancing in the moonlight with you and laughing as you ate a surprise picnic, courtesy of Zelda, who knew the both of you too well and wanted you to realize you cared deeply for each other. He loved stealing kisses with you and talking late into the night about your future, because you, his amazing companion, were sure there would be one. And now? Life went on, the same, but not. The lovely future had been stolen right out from under you both.

As he took a small box out of his pocket, he knew that none other than you deserved its contents. Taking something emerald and silver out, he flung it in the air as high as he could. It twinkled before splashing quietly into the lake with his silent tears.

__... This one question that has passed between us for so long without being said... Is it too late now to ever ask?_


End file.
